


A Slightly Misguided Attempt

by Hadelli



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Hiatus Madness, M/M, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadelli/pseuds/Hadelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt's mom dies, Burt sends Kurt to summer camp in the hopes of breaking him out of his shell. They were both surprised to see how well it worked.</p><p>Or: How Kurt and Blaine could have met if Kurt hadn't spend his childhood having tea parties. </p><p>Written for the Klaine Hiatus Madness Week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slightly Misguided Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> The first day of the Klaine Hiatus Madness Week is SummerCamp!Klaine. 
> 
> Since I have no idea what happens at summer camp apart from what I've read in fanfic, I decided to cheat. 
> 
> I apologize to those who were hoping for actual summer camp action.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

When Burt had sent Kurt to camp the summer after his mom had died, it had been a (slightly misguided) attempt at breaking him out of his shell.

Kurt had spent most of the winter at home, singing along to The Sound of Music, playing with his Power Rangers and on more than one occasion, Burt had found him in his closet, cuddling his mom’s dresses and putting on her scarves.

While it had gotten better once spring came along, Kurt had still been so quiet, so careful in all his interactions, so wary of anyone that wasn’t his dad. Burt knew that his kid didn’t have the easiest of times at school, which wasn’t really improved when he started wearing his mom’s scarves outside the house.

Which was why, after much deliberation and tea parties with his son, Burt decided that it might be a good idea to send Kurt to the summer camp he himself had visited for most of his childhood.

Kurt hadn’t wanted to go. He had made a point of stating this every morning and every evening as soon as he heard of the summer plans.

But the idea of having his son at home during the summer, watching movies, playing pretend, helping at the garage, without any friends, _lonely_ , was just too much.

Maybe he would gain some friends at the camp. At the very least he would do something other than sitting home alone, watching his dad with his sad eyes.

 

They both hadn’t expected Kurt to return with a big smile and more freckles than he could count.

Which was why Burt was honestly surprised when Kurt asked to go to camp the next year. And the year after that. And after that.

 

And now, at 15, he was nearly vibrating with excitement when Burt drove him to the bus station where his bus would leave for Camp Culver.

“Excited, bud?” Burt asked, trying to get Kurt to talk to him. He had the impression that that was all he had been doing for the past year. It hadn’t been easy. Kurt had started high school and Burt was _sure_ that he was bullied. The problem was, Kurt never uttered a word about it. Which might have something to do with what Kurt was bullied about. Because even though Burt tried to show him that whoever he was, whatever he felt or liked, Burt would always love him, Kurt hadn’t told him. Hadn’t told him what Burt had known for the past 12 years.

The problem was that Kurt was even more withdrawn since he began high school. This was the first time that Kurt seemed genuinely happy since he became a freshman.

“You know I am, dad”, Kurt replied, rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless. Burt grinned at him before paying attention to the road again.

“Have you talked to Blaine yet? He’s coming, right?”

Burt tried to sound less eager for an answer than he was, though he was pretty sure Kurt wouldn’t be as exited if Blaine wasn’t coming.

Kurt and Blaine had been attached to the hip since the very first summer. It had taken weeks before Kurt began his sentences with something other than “Blaine said…”

In the beginning, Burt had feared that Blaine might be an older kid, taking advantage of the fact that Kurt was clearly smitten with him. But then he found out that Blaine was even younger than Kurt; had only turned 9 right before the beginning of the summer and was all about painting and singing and dancing.

Burt had wanted to kiss this boy for being a friend to Kurt; a real best friend that accepted all of him and took part in whatever crazy ideas Kurt cooked up during camp time.

Until they were 13, they only ever saw each other once a year at camp; but then they got their mobile phones and texted and talked on the phone and met up whenever they were able to convince one of their parents to drive the 3 ½ hours between Portsmouth and Lima.

Only this year Blaine had cancelled their date three months ago. Kurt had been crushed and though he never said a thing, Burt knew that he was questioning whether he did something wrong.

“Yes, he’s coming. He wrote me a text yesterday that he’s exited but might not be able to swim. Whatever that means.”

When they arrived at the station, kids and parents were already running around, packing their bags into the bus, saying goodbye and laughing in their excitement.

Kurt and Burt looked around for black curly hair. Though Blaine was picked up in Portsmouth, he always made a point to come out at the Lima stop to say a proper hello to both Burt and Kurt.

Burt knew why he liked the kid.

When they spotted him, he was leaning against the bus in the shadow, watching the other families in mild interest. Kurt gasped loudly and Blaine finally noticed them. He grinned a little hesitantly and waved with the arm currently not in a sling.

“What _happened_?” Kurt asked as soon as they were in ear shot. Burt chuckled and clasped a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “What Kurt means to say is: Hi Blaine, it’s good to see you again. Are you alright, when did you break your arm?”

  
Kurt shot his dad a dirty look and then stared some more at the plastered arm. Blaine seemed both a little hesitant and embarrassed.

“Hi Kurt, hello Mr. Hummel. To answer your question: I broke my arm a couple of weeks ago. Actually, right before we were supposed to meet up”, he explained, looking apologetically at Kurt.

Burt narrowed his eyes. “That was three months ago. You still have to wear the cast?”

Now, Blaine really looked uncomfortable. “Yes, sir. But only for another week. The doctors thought that since it was a clean break they wouldn’t have to rearrange it, but.. well. So they needed to re-break it. It’s fine now, I’m fine!” he added when he saw the Hummel’s concerned expressions.

Kurt still wasn’t mollified.  “But why didn’t you tell me? And how did you break it?”

Blaine looked like he had hoped that this question wouldn’t come up. He glanced at Burt for a second and then looked back to Kurt.

“I.. wanted to tell you in person. And I didn’t want you to worry. I.. went to this dance at my school and-“ he broke off, looking at Burt again. Well, if this boy really thought he would leave now, he was mistaken. “Some boys didn’t seem to like me. And my date. So they. Kind of beat us up after the dance.”

He was looking at the ground now, clearly uncomfortable. Burt and Kurt stared. Who in their right minds would do something this horrible to this kid?

Burt also didn’t fail to notice how Kurt’s face fell when he heard about the date. But he would evaluate that piece of information later.

“But _why_? I mean, you’re like the nicest person I know!”

At Blaine’s chagrined expression, Burt nearly felt sorry for him. But not sorry enough to stop the inquisition.

“I guess. I guess it’s because my date was another boy”, he finally admitted. After shooting an anxious look at Burt, Blaine stared at Kurt, apprehension clear on his face.

Kurt seemed shocked by this new piece of information and took a shallow breath before he too looked at Burt.

And Burt finally understood the importance of this moment and hoped to god that he wouldn’t screw it up.

“Blaine, I’m so sorry to hear that. But we’re glad you’re better now. I hope the school punished these boys? Who you take as your date should be no-one’s concern but yours. If you have any trouble again, I hope you know that you can always come to us. Right, Kurt?”

And finally, Kurt was beaming at him again. He squeezed his arm before carefully hugging Blaine as close to him as was possible with the cast in-between them.

Burt looked away when he saw the tears glistening in Blaine’s eyes.

“Always”, he heard Kurt whisper into Blaine’s ear. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. I’m so glad you’re my best friend, Blaine!”

Blaine chuckled wetly and then they untangled their arms from each other.

“Thank you so much. But I hope there won’t be any more problems. I am actually transferring to Dalton Academy near Westerville. So I hope we’ll see each other more next year, Kurt.”

They were grinning at each other and Burt couldn’t help but grin along, too. It might not have been the most appropriate reaction to someone telling they had been beaten up, but Burt had understood years ago that normal was clearly overrated.

When they were packing Kurt’s bags into the bus, Blaine and Kurt already discussing what activities they would take part in, Burt once again congratulated himself for sending Kurt to camp that summer.

And when they stepped onto the bus, Burt saw Kurt hesitantly take Blaine’s hand in his and the way Blaine’s whole face lit up and he just knew. He knew that there was no way that Kurt wouldn’t tell him he liked boys as soon as he got back from camp.

The whole way back from the bus station, Burt whistled to himself and tried to ignore that his boys would be sharing a cabin for the next three weeks.


End file.
